Receso durante una aventura
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Yuuri se siente incomodo con Wolfram a solas, la tensión sexual esta presente pero aun hace falta dar el paso. PWP. Yuuram/Wolfyuu.


**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu/Yuuram.

**P.O.V:**point of view (punto de vista). El narrador es Yuuri.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, +18, sexo explícito. PWP: plot what plot, nada de trama. Oneshot.

**Receso durante una aventura.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hace mucho he estado pesando en cosas.

Mi cuerpo está agotado de tanto caminar, hemos parado en una casa enorme abandonada dentro de un pueblo donde no hay un alma. Estos parajes remotos y devastadores ya son cosa común en mi vista.

Las he pasado pálidas muchas veces, tengo las experiencias de lo que deberían ser cien personas distintas a las que hayan pasado cosas malas. No hay forma de que solo un adolescente japonés promedio como yo haya podido ver tantas cosas malas juntas, si se lo contara a alguien me diría que es un buen guion para una película. Pero esta es mi nueva doble vida, por un lado Japón, por otro este mundo lleno de guerras y cosas horribles. Bebés maltratados, discriminación entre razas, traiciones, tortura, esclavitud, espadas, muertos… yo perdiendo el control de mí mismo.

Pero no todo es malo. También he visto cosas hermosas. Paisajes que te dejan sin aliento, la bondad que existe en el fondo del corazón de la gente, esperanza, vidas salvadas, amor. Y muchos hombres hermosos. Resulta extraño, pero si, en Shin Makoku he visto muchísimos hombres hermosos desde el primer día en que llegue. Los humanos son lo promedio, pero los mazokus son una cosa totalmente distinta, hasta mi padrino que es solo un media sangre me resulta un hombre admirable. Aunque últimamente he estado cuestionando algunas cosas sobre su personalidad, no voy a darle vueltas a eso.

Yendo a lo físico, debo decir que he encontrado de todo. El severo, el hermoso, el apuesto y gallardo, el pícaro y el chico lindo. Las mujeres también tienen una apariencia para el infarto, pero soy muy tímido para poder contar que he tenido algún avance con alguna de ellas. De hecho, no puedo tener ningún avance con nadie, estoy comprometido.

Esto es un error que he arrastrado desde mi llegada y que nunca lo di por zanjado. En este momento puedo recordar que he intentado rechazarlo, pero no ha funcionado y no le di mucha importancia. Me pregunto si hubiera sido más firme y me hubiera preocupado en aclarar las cosas rápido si hoy seria todo diferente.

Mi prometido es un hombre, de ochenta y dos años, pero con una edad mental equivalente a la mía. Los mazokus ganan cinco a uno la carrera de la vida contra los humanos. Aún estoy en duda de que pasará conmigo, pero todo parece indicar que no estoy creciendo como debería por más que me esfuerce. Tengo algunos complejos sobre mi crecimiento y esto no ayuda. Esperaba ser un hombre hecho y derecho en uno o dos años, ¡pero ahora parece que eso no sucederá! Debo olvidarme del patito feo y su renacimiento, al menos por ahora.

Volviendo al tema de mi prometido, Wolfram es el tercer hijo de mi hermosa y despampanante predecesora la Reina Cecilie. Sus otros dos hijos conforman junto a él el trio de los hermanos que no se parecen en nada; todos hijos de distintos padres. Wolf ha sido agraciado con el aspecto de su madre, cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos verdes como el fondo de un lago. ¡Ponle un par de alas y completa el combo! Pese a todo esto, es igual de impopular con las mujeres como yo lo soy en la Tierra —y no hablo de este mundo porque aquí, bajo sus estándares de belleza erróneos, yo soy un adonis super popular— porque es demasiado descortés con las chicas. Envidio a los hombres bellos que pueden darse el lujo de desperdiciar sus talentos.

Estamos en una habitación completa, refiriéndome a que tiene puerta y las paredes están enteras además de tener un techo —lo cual resulta un lujo en estos días en cuanto a casas abandonadas— y solo hay una cama para dos personas. Había más, pero el tiempo ha hecho estragos en ellas y por su aspecto roto algo muy malo sucedió aquí antes. Pero no quiero pensar en eso o no podré dormir tranquilo. Hace frio así que no tengo de que quejarme en compartir un solo colchón, solo que Wolfram y yo tenemos un historial que me preocupa un poco.

Él suele comportarse a veces como un niñato caprichoso, a veces como un abuelo de ochenta y dos, y a veces como un sempai del instituto. Lo odio, no lo entiendo y también lo admiro. Es una mezcla algo extraña, pero sigo sintiéndolo como la persona más cercana a mí en edad y físico que me comprende. Aunque esto también creo que sería lo opuesto, no me comprende y a veces le falta tacto a la hora de tratar algunos temas como abandonar el otro mundo para vivir permanentemente reinando en este.

Me he ido por las ramas, lo que me preocupa ahora es otra cosa. Wolfram y yo hemos tenido algunos momentos incomodos. Siempre he comprendido sus audaces intentos de avanzar en nuestra relación, o concretar el compromiso como siempre le llama, pero le he restado importancia tanto como a dicho compromiso en sí mismo. El problema es que últimamente me siento más incómodo de estar con él a solas. Me hace sentir inseguro.

Estamos en la misma habitación y él se comporta normal. Incluso sé que es más amable y paciente conmigo cuando tengo que afrontar situaciones difíciles, aunque es el último en tratarme como a una pieza de cristal al mismo tiempo.

Me saco la remera por la cabeza y quedo desnudo en la parte de arriba. Me pregunto si me está mirando. No lo hace, está con toda su atención en un diario que encontramos hace poco y no sabe ni que estoy haciendo. Me siento un poco decepcionado, siento ganas de interrumpir su lectura.

—Wolf —le llamo.

—¿Qué pasa Yuuri? —levanta la mirada y me responde. Sus ojos verdes son bonitos y me prestan toda su atención. Es todo lo que quería, no sé qué decirle.

—Ehhh… ¿tienes frio? —me invento algo en el momento.

—Sí, hace bastante frio —me contesta y cierra el diario, me observa y me reprocha—. ¿Qué haces sin camisa si hace tanto frio?

—Es que no tenía frio hace un momento.

—Estas temblando…

Estoy temblando. Me saqué los zapatos y los pies descalzos sobre el suelo mugriento se me han congelado. Tengo mucho frio y no sé porque quise seguir medio desnudo tanto tiempo.

—Ahora si tengo frio —admito y sigo temblando exageradamente—. Pero dormiremos los dos juntos hoy así que podré aprovecharme de ti-

Wolfram se sorprende un momento y yo me doy cuenta apenas termino de decir la frase lo que puede significar en doble sentido, pero él la deja pasar y se queda en silencio. Creo que se ha puesto incómodo y yo intento no pensar en ello. Espero que no crea que realmente lo dije en un doble sentido, pero Wolf sabe que yo siempre he rechazado sus invitaciones. Hace tiempo que no intenta nada extremo como al principio, pero nunca deja lugar a dudas en cuanto a su interés en mí.

Pensé que ahora sería un momento donde haría un chiste o un comentario posesivo. Me siento defraudado cuando no lo hace.

Me pongo algo de ropa de nuevo, una segunda camisa que esta igual o más sucia que la que llevaba puesta, pero que al menos tiene el sudor seco.

—¡Es asqueroso, odio no poder bañarme!

—Pensé que planeabas asearte y por eso estabas sin ropa —me dice.

—Ojala pudiera hacer eso.

Me mira sin comprenderme. —Pero Yuuri, si está el baño aquí al lado.

—¡¿He?! ¡¿Enserio?!

—¿No escuchaste a Conrart? Acaba de venir a avisar que la mansión está abandonada pero el sistema de agua aun funciona. Gurrier y él han hecho andar la caldera —me dice mientras alza el diario en su mano—. Estaba terminando de leer el libro mientras te esperaba para ir al baño.

—¡¿Enseriooooo?! —Casi grito—. No tengo palabras para describir esta felicidad. ¡Un baño! ¡¿Después de cuantos días?!

—Cinco días si mal no recuerdo —Wolf aporta información que no era necesariamente importante—. Lleva una muda de ropa para lavar cuando terminemos de usar el agua.

Para ir al baño salimos al pasillo donde los cuadros y el papel tapiz roído de las paredes le dan a este lugar un aspecto aterrador. Me alegro mucho de estar acompañado. Antes de entrar escucho a Yozak diciendo:

—Espero que el niño no se enoje porque me he adelantado a entrar antes que su majestad —en tono burlón.

—Sabes que no es posible —responde Conrad con buen humor.

Entro, me quito la ropa en un torbellino y salto dentro. El agua tapa a Yozak en forma de tsunami y salgo a la superficie de forma exagerada y lo baño con el agua de mi cabello al sacudir la cabeza.

—¡Ese es el castigo del rey! —me rio y me apoyo contra el borde de la piscina. Yozak ríe pero no le parece tan divertido porque me aplasta la cabeza para meterme bajo el agua.

Conrad y Wolfram entran. Somos muchos hombres en ropa interior jugando en una piscina, pero no nos importa. Por más que Wolf y yo usamos los interiores de nobles con tiras igual jugamos rudo. Yozak y Conrad tienen algo más parecido a unos boxer, los envidio. Es bueno ver que esta pequeña distracción renueva el humor que habíamos perdido.

—Esto parece más que un baño una piscina —comento.

—Al parecer se trataba de un hotel de lujo, pero en medio de un camino como este no debe haber tardado en versen envuelto en los conflictos civiles —dice Conrad. Pensar otra vez en que habrá pasado aquí antes me pone incómodo.

Al parecer el resto nota como me siento.

—La caldera ha sido un dolor en el trasero de arreglar —dice Yozak y cambia de tema—, más aun sin tener herramientas.

—¿Y cómo lo has hecho? —le pregunto.

—No hay nada que no puedas solucionar con un vestido —me guiña un ojo y no puedo creerlo.

—¡Oye! No me tomes el pelo.

—¡No estoy bromeando! —se ríe pero lo dice en serio, estoy esperando a ver cuál es su explicación mientras Conrad me hace un gesto de que no es imposible—. Hacía falta un conector, pero no tenemos repuestos. Por suerte encontramos la pieza tirada detrás del tanque y luego de un rato se nos ocurrió atarla con algo porque no encajaba.

—Así que Yozak ha usado el vestido que siempre lleva como cábala —se ríe Conrad.

—Sigo sin poder creer que esto sea enserio —me quejo y me rio a la vez, Wolf está igual que yo.

—Aunque sea ridículo, ahora podemos disfrutar de un baño —dice Wolfram apoyando la mejilla en la piedra fría del borde.

Se ve que lo disfruta mucho y está relajado. Decido hacer algo parecido y echo haca atrás mi cabeza para apoyar la nuca. Esta frio y se siente bien en combinación con el calor del agua y el vapor del ambiente. Nos tomamos un momento de silencio para relajarnos. Como buen japonés me encanta disfrutar del agua bien caliente, así que me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

Me siento feliz de estar aquí así con mis compañeros. No importa que venga después, que peligros tengamos que enfrentar, llegaremos bien a casa porque estamos juntos. El tiempo pasa y noto que Wolfram está con un pie en el otro mundo.

—Hey, Wolf, no te duermas —le digo y coloco una mano sobre su hombro—, ¡oye, no te duermas! —le repito más fuerte cuando escucho que ya estaba haciendo sus típicos ronquidos _gugupi gugupi_.

—Wolfram, ¿estás bien? —le pregunta Conrad. Como aún tiene los ojos casi cerrados y no responde nos preocupamos.

—Es mejor sacarlo ahora mismo —dice Yozak.

—Sí, me parece lo mejor —opina mi padrino.

—¿Se le ha bajado la presión por el agua? —Conrad y Yozak no me responden. Me preocupo y me enojo un poco porque me ignoren.

Yozak toma en brazos a Wolf que vuelve en sí pero no se queja, eso significa que no está bien después de todo. Se ve pequeño sostenido por eso enormes brazos, ¿es la ilusión óptica por la diferencia de tamaños o sus bíceps están más grandes? Yo sería igual de pequeño si él me sostuviera. Me siento extrañamente incomodo porque estén piel contra piel.

Tomo la muda de ropa que considero más limpia y solo me pongo rápido la camisa. El resto va sin ropa hasta nuestra habitación y Yozak coloca a Wolfram en la cama.

—Estoy bien —dice Wolf que ya ha reaccionado del todo—. Solo ha sido un mareo, no era necesario todo esto.

Sus orejas están rojas. Creo que lo comprendo, a ningún tipo le gusta que otro tipo lo lleve en brazos como princesa a ningún lado. ¡Menos con esos músculos que nos dejan en vergüenza a quienes no nos hemos desarrollado por completo! ¿O se trata de otra cosa? No puede ser que sea como si yo me pusiera nervioso de tocar una chica, es decir, pudor sexual… Entro en dudas ya que no comprendo si aquí es que son todos bisexuales o que las relaciones entre hombres son bien aceptadas pero no es común.

—Yuuri —me llama Conrad y vuelvo a la tierra, todos me estaban mirando, me ruborizo un poco.

—¿S-si? —Tartamudeo. ¡¿Qué me pasa?! No sé de qué me he avergonzado, pero al notar que Wolf está prácticamente desnudo tendido en la cama ¡espero que no piensen que estaba mirando eso!

—¿Puedes encargarte de Wolf solo? —Me pregunta Conrad, asiento con la cabeza—. Bien, lo mejor será que ambos descansen, déjennos la ropa sucia a mí a Yozak.

—Claro, déjenle la ropa sucia a las niñeras mientras se escaquean del trabajo —se queja medo en serio, medio bromeando.

—Gurrier —llama Wolfram a Yozak—, gracias.

Yozak sonríe y agita la mano restando importancia al asunto pero feliz de recibir esas palabras.

Algo se revuelve en mi estómago. Los dos se van de la habitación. Solo tengo la camisa puesta y estoy muerto de frio, no pienso en nada y entro a la cama. Porque si dejo a mi cerebro correr libre tendré problemas. Ya los estoy teniendo. Estoy temblando y creo que no es solo de frio. Aun siento algo raro en el estómago y se me llena la cabeza de ideas raras.

—¿Yuuri? —Wolfram me saca de mis pensamientos antes de que los lleve más lejos, me mira preocupado—, ¿estás bien?

—Ahh… s-si, si —No sé si estoy bien—. Yo debería ser quien pregunte si estás bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

En busca de olvidar lo que me venía pasando me levanto y tomo el papel de madre sobreprotectora. Estoy nervioso y tengo que buscar una manera de distraerme, lo único que se me ocurre es tomarle la fiebre colocando una mano sobre su frente.

—¿No estarás enfermo, verdad? ¿No has tomado frio? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en el baño? ¿Te sentías mal desde antes? ¿Antes del baño, o antes de venir aquí? ¿No será que te has sentido mal todo el viaje, verdad? —acribillarlo a preguntas no es lo mejor, me mira raro así que intento hablar de otra cosa. No puedo callarme ahora, pero cuanto más hablo más se nota que tengo nervios—. No puedes ocultarnos si te sientes mal porque sería peor, no es ser responsable aunque pienses que es mejor no preocuparnos. En realidad siempre es al revés, cuando comienzas a mentir luego empeoras y como los demás no saben y no pueden ayudarte se vuelve demasiado tarde y… ¡bam! ¡Pasan las cosas malas! Laringitis, neumonía, incluso un simple resfrió…

Wolfram me mira atónito, estoy casi sobre él y no lo he dejado respirar de tanta chachara. Está muy confundido y yo no sé qué hacer.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta con timidez, asustado de mi comportamiento.

—¡Si, si! ¡No pasa nada! —exclamo y como pienso que no basta miento un poco— ¡Solo me he preocupado mucho por ti!

Me doy la vuelta, me tapo y decido que me quedaré así hasta mañana a la mañana mientras me escondo de Wolf y me repudio a mí mismo. ¿Porque dije eso cuando no es verdad? Bueno, si es verdad que me preocupo por él, pero no se debe a eso mi comportamiento de recién… ¿o sí?

No, no me puedo auto-engañar.

Me quedo bien quieto esperando que él haga algún movimiento, o diga unas palabras, me pregunte que me pasa de nuevo, pero no siento nada. Cuando relajo un poco la tensión de mi cuerpo su mano se posa en mi hombro y me sobresalto.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora que te pasa?

Es inevitable enfrentarlo así que miro sobre mi hombro tapándome cuanto puedo, mi compañero rubio ha perdido la calma y me mira enojado esperando explicaciones. Tengo muchas cosas para decir en mi mente, pero ninguna le gana a las otras así que me bloqueo y me quedo sin palabras. Trago saliva, me babeo nervioso, es asquerosamente inevitable.

La mano de Wolfram se apoya junto a mi cabeza en la almohada y con la otra me gira por el nombro. Estamos frente a frente como a él le gusta cuando me regaña. En ropa interior. Y solo separados por una parte de las sabanas que han quedado entre nosotros. Igualmente, no siento su cuerpo encima, ¿está teniendo consideración porque sabe que me molestaría? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Descarto la posibilidad, a Wolfram no le importaría que su piel toque la mía, supongo que le gustaría… ¿verdad?

—Has estado extraño últimamente.

—¿Cómo?

—Conmigo.

Me siento mal, no debo ruborizarme.

—Haz estado actuando extraño conmigo. Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa.

Oh, dios. Ya me he ruborizado, me quema la cara así que debe ser notorio. Taparme con la sabana sería estúpido ahora que estoy expuesto, pero tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. La atmosfera entre nosotros no ayuda. Sospecha, soy un idiota, debería haber tenido más cuidado.

—Ah… ssuh… —no me sale nada, parezco un pez fuera del agua. Tampoco sé que quería decir, no puedo componer una frase en mi cabeza ahora mismo—. No…

Wolfram me mira muy extrañado, ya no está enojado si no que no debe saber que pensar de esto. Recién me doy cuenta de que él pensaba que estaba ofendido con él, o enojado por algo. ¡Y yo actuando así he liado todo, no había necesidad de ponerme en esta situación! ¿Qué hago?

—No…se —es lo único que puedo decir. Hubiera sido mejor no decir nada, si se hubiera quedado hablando solo me habría dejado en paz.

Me mira, me analiza, con sus ojos verde cristal en su rostro perfecto. Mi corazón baila tap. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. Él ya lo está pensando.

—Tú —me dice y calla. Me mira fijo directo a los ojos y yo le huyo la mirada. Cuando vuelvo a ver hacia su rostro me encuentro con sus ojos verdes de nuevo y maldigo mi curiosidad. Me quedo congelado esta vez, no creo que volver a correr la mirada haga una diferencia.

Si no digo algo ahora continuaremos en esta posición eternamente.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas? —le digo. Mi vista va y viene entre sus ojos y su hombro. Es increíble que no haya tartamudeado, aunque mi voz salió rasposa.

—No sé, tú dime.

¡¿Por qué estás tan calmado?! ¡Maldito! Noto que está cansado de mis silencios.

—Puedo esperar toda la noche —me dice.

Ya no sé qué hacer cuando quedamos en silencio de nuevo y por fin me decido a mirar para otro lado. La lámpara oxidada es algo linda. Wolfram suspira.

—Puedes seguir evitando esto, o puedes hablar. Ahora es el momento —espera y como no respondo decide continuar solo—. Hare las cosas claras, no zafaras de esta, tenemos que hablar.

Se cansa de apoyarse en su mano y se apoya sobre los codos. Por un momento su rostro se acerca mucho al mío pero vuelve a la posición de antes, pude sentir su aliento cerca y su olor. Ahora su cuerpo se apoya sobre el mío descaradamente.

—Esta vez no hay agua para que huyas, no hagas nada estúpido y soporta que estemos cerca. Solo vamos a hablar —dice y hace una pausa—. Si eso es lo único que quieres.

Él sabe que yo sé de qué está hablando. Me desespero y doy el primer golpe.

—¿Qué sientes? —pregunto. Los calores suben como el vapor del baño hacia mi parte superior.

—¿Qué siento?

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

¡Strike 1, Wolfram erra la bola! Fue una bola sorpresa y ni la ha visto pasar. He dado vuelta el partido con la pregunta indicada, no solo se ha sorprendido si no que puedo notarlo incómodo. Nunca he sentido la ansiedad y malestar antes de confesarme a nadie, pero si la de pasar al frente en clase o hablar en público. Me imagino confesándome, se me retuerce el estómago de nuevo. ¿Vas a hacerlo Wolfram? Nunca has dicho las palabras en todo este tiempo. Me pongo ansioso pensando exactamente como lo dirá.

—Creo que es lo que me merezco, ¿eh? —se queja. Ha roto la magia.

Pasa tanto tiempo como yo sin decir nada. Miro hacia otro lado. ¿Tanto te cuesta largarlo? Tomo valor para decir eso mismo en voz alta.

—¿Tanto te cuesta largarlo?

—Sí.

Vamos Wolf, ¿no tienes el valor? ¡Pensé que eras más valiente que esto! No puedo creer que esté viviendo este momento. ¿Tienes miedo de ser rechazado? Imagino lo que pasaría si Yozak o Conrad interrumpieran justo ahora. Si entraran seria toda una vista, si solo tocaran nos separaríamos y no volveríamos a hablar de esto. No sé si eso es lo que quiero.

Me siento más calmado. Tengo valor para sobrepasar esos centímetros, me rio de los nervios y lo veo sorprenderse. Me levanto de la cama unos centímetros, su cabello huele bien, su piel es pálida, tan distinta a la mía. Apoyado en la cama con mis codos no puedo tocarlo. Nos besamos y nos tiemblan los labios. Nos separamos rápido, pero ya se ha roto la barrera, estamos a un centímetro pero ya nada es lo mismo de antes. Volvemos a posar la boca sobre la del otro. Me tiro en la cama y lo veo muy nervioso antes de que se acerque de nuevo. ¿No es esto lo que querías Wolf?

Esta recostado sobre mi besándome, sé que es lo que ha intentado hacer muchas veces pero siempre lo he evitado. Me replanteo mis propios sentimientos, creo que más de una vez estuve curioso sobre este momento. ¿Es esto lo que yo también quería? Por favor que nadie entre.

No se besar y lo único que estoy haciendo es tratar de imitar lo que él hace pero no puedo coordinarlo, me deprimo cada vez que mis dientes chochan con los suyos. No es un buen beso. Wolfram busca abrazarme, pasa un brazo por detrás de mi cabeza cuando se lo permito y el otro le queda de apoyo. Me da miedo encontrarle la mirada pero abro los ojos un momento, veo sus pestañas, los cierro al instante. No puedo concentrarme si los tengo abiertos.

Es él quien rompe el beso pero me tranquiliza que me permite esconder mi cara en su cuello al mantenerse cerca. Aplasta su rostro contra el mío, su cabello esta frío y húmedo. Mi aliento se siente helado y mis labios fríos por el aire de la habitación. Apoyo mi boca en su hombro para que mi propio aliento rebote en él y me mantenga caliente. Mi cuerpo si está caliente porque estamos pegados el uno al otro.

—Besas bien —me dice en voz baja.

No es verdad, he sido horrible. No respondo nada y me concentro en que quiero besarlo de nuevo pero no puedo si no me deja. Quiero seguir donde nos quedamos, una segunda oportunidad para mejorar. Besa mi mandíbula tan suavemente que me cuesta comprender que fue eso lo que ha hecho, luego sigue hacia mi boca. Sus labios ya no son tan cálidos ni tan húmedos, los relame y yo hago lo mismo. No me permite retomar como antes porque su lengua me asusta tras un corto tiempo, no tengo valor para responder. Lo hace de nuevo una vez y luego otra. La siguiente la estoy esperando y roso mi lengua con la suya, pensé que lo dejaría satisfecho y podría volver a usar siempre los labios, pero no me permite hacer eso.

Se me revuelve el estómago de nuevo y los nervios me relampaguean por la columna. No esperaba que la noche de hoy terminara de esta manera. Me gusta como besa, puedo imaginar fácilmente que volvemos a hacer esto otro día.

—Se me ha dormido el brazo —me dice en voz baja y nos miramos por primera vez en un tiempo, se ríe de los nervios y de la felicidad.

—Échate de lado y estarás mas cómodo —respondo intentando comportarme normal—, déjame pasar mi pierna por…

—Está bien…

Es complicado hacer algo tan simple como esto cuando me siento así de inseguro. Mi cordura mental se mantiene solo porque él está igual que yo y tiene tantas ganas de volver a lo que estábamos haciendo. Me abrazo a él apoyando mi mano en su espalda, está caliente. Le acaricio y sé que lo disfruta. Toca mi brazo y lo delinea, ¡espero que encuentres los músculos que he estado entrenando! Su espalda es grande como la mía y no tiene pechos que pueda tocar, así que dudo si debería hacer eso igualmente. Aunque no creo poder hacer dos cosas a la vez, soy nuevo en esto y apenas pude continuar besándolo mientras me acomodaba.

Abro más la boca y la sensación de nuestras lenguas es diferente. Me gustan los escalofríos en mi espalda, nos estamos acalorando y no me importa. No quiero parar aunque no sepa qué hacer con estos sentimientos. Si tuviera que ponerlos en palabras después de lo que sea que va a pasar, no podría, así que lo digo ahora mismo.

—Me gustas.

Wolfram me besa más fuerte y no me dice nada, tomare eso muy positivamente.

—También me gustas mucho, Yuuri —me alegra tanto que lo haya puesto en palabras directas. Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en su voz en este momento.

Perdemos el control por tiempo indeterminado, nadie nos apura más que nosotros mismos para aferrarnos a lo que hayamos agarrado del otro y continuar besándonos. Me estoy excitando mucho y no me importa. Me preocupé un momento sobre ponerme _así _estando pegado a él, pero ya que a él le pasará lo mismo no tendría por qué ser extraño, aunque si un poco vergonzoso; ya estoy bastante mal como para sentirme contenido por esta ropa interior reveladora.

Después de un rato que parece eterno, Wolfram se separa de mí y respira con fuerza contra mi hombro. —¿Podemos seguir?

Sé que no tiene el valor de explicar más nada en voz alta, pero me ha sorprendido que me preguntara.

—¿O si no que? —le pregunto.

Me mira y sus ojos centellan. Comprendo que yo decido y me ha gustado el gesto.

Sabe que estoy de acuerdo cuando paso mi mano desde sus costillas hasta sus caderas, pero como no me atrevo a tocarlo todavía, la llevo hacia su espalda y nos besamos. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? No lo sé, no sé hasta qué punto llegaremos pero el mínimo acuerdo tiene que ser que ambos terminemos el asunto. Me pongo nervioso de pensar en las sensaciones que acostumbro tener solo, tenerlas ahora con él, aquí, ahora mismo.

Me avergüenzo de no saber cómo _hacerlo_ con un hombre y me avergüenzo aún más de pensar que tengo el valor de plantearme algo como eso tan rápido. ¡Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita! No una _cita cita _al menos, pero nos conocemos muy bien. Creo que no hay nada que esté tocándome que no conozca, me ha visto desnudo incluso antes de esto. Estoy acostumbrado a compartir lugar como nos trajeron al mundo con otros hombres gracias a los baños compartidos en Japón, pero aquí jamás revelan todo, así que aún hay algo de él que no conozco.

Soy el primero en meter la mano por debajo de la ropa interior, no he tocado por encima primero como él ha hecho. Lo siento saltar del asombro sobre mí y ahogarse, lo he asustado. Siento que se le acelera el pulso, me abraza y se queda muy quieto. No tardamos mucho en decidir que es mejor besarnos para entretenernos que estar solo tocándonos y dejar a nuestros cerebros pensar demasiado.

Yo lo hago como lo hago siempre, y él hace algo que no es familiar para mi cuerpo y asumo que es lo que él hace siempre. Es tan extraño que no me complace del todo, pero lo prefiero así para ganar tiempo o terminaré el partido solo y no quiero eso. No se siente mal, pero solo yo mismo se tocarme de la manera correcta para ponerme a punto, supongo que aprenderá con las siguientes veces. Estoy teniendo un cruce de cables mental pensando como pude ya haber imaginado más veces cuando aún no he terminado la primera. Toda esta imaginación hace que mi sangre se vaya para la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

¿Me pregunto que estará pensando mi compañero? ¿Estás pensando Wolf? Porque hacerlo a mí se me vuelve a cada momento más complicado.

Me gusta lo que hace, como me mira, como me besa, como se comporta, como es. Respiramos agitados y toco sus cabellos para saciarme una curiosidad permanente que tengo sobre eso. No me conforma lo que siento con la yema de mis dedos, está húmedo y recuerdo haber tocado su cabello antes y me había resultado más sedoso. No me siento cómodo jadeando, me avergüenza mostrar demasiado como pierdo el control de mi cuerpo, así que busco su boca mientras acaricio una de sus piernas con la mía. Lo hago más fuerte esperando que me imite, se corta mi respiración en su boca cuando comienza, no aguanto mucho más, me preocupo cuando se me drenan las fuerzas para seguir moviendo mi mano. Me esfuerzo unos últimos momentos que se me hacen eternos y siento como él llega. Estoy satisfecho de que cumplí con lo que debía y más feliz aun de poder detenerme. Paso la mano por el borde del colchón para limpiar lo peor, no siento la palma, hace mucho que no me pasaba eso. Es más incómodo hacérselo a otro que a mí mismo.

No sé si poner en palabras que ha estado bien, o si debería decir algo menos directo, o algo más sentimental, o algo profundo incluso. No parece que Wolfram quiera hablar de nada conmigo, al menos ahora, porque está ocupado disfrutando de esto con sus ojos cerrados, me siento tranquilo de que puedo hacer lo mismo y relajarme. Le cubro bien los hombros con las frazadas y paso mi brazo por debajo de su cuello aprovechando lo último de consciencia que le queda. Me gustaría poder verlo dormir pero yo también tengo un pie al otro lado.

Lo último que cruza mi mente es una leve preocupación sobre que encontraran aquí Conrad y Yozak por la mañana cuando vengan a buscarnos. Ahh. Ya no me importa.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
